LA CARTA
by Chessire Eyes
Summary: Ya sé seguro estas sorprendido ¿cierto?, nunca hubieras pensado recibir una carta mía, si yo Elizaveta Hedervary, escribiendo una carta a su amigo de la infancia y bolsa de boxeo personal (con cariño lo sabes). Pruhun.


Un Oneshot. Espero les guste…. Aclaro la pareja principal seria pruhun, pero se verán mas parejas involucradas. El anime Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenece, pero es mi primer fic con esta pareja, asi que espero tener criticas al respecto.

**LA CARTA**

"Querido Gilbert….

Ya sé seguro estas sorprendido ¿cierto?, nunca hubieras pensado recibir una carta mía, si yo Elizaveta Hedervary, escribiendo una carta a su amigo de la infancia y bolsa de boxeo personal (con cariño lo sabes).

Bien, se que ha pasado ya un tiempo, aquí las cosas siguen tranquilas y calmas, nada ha cambiado, ¿sabes? Ludwig se encuentra mejor ya salió del hospital al parecer hizo un amigo en la guerra un tal Feliciano, un italiano. Él había estado comentando que era alguien demasiado noble para estar en una guerra como esa, no era exactamente muy valiente y siempre parecía buscar su protección. Me imagino todo lo que habrá pasado ¿tu no?, aunque no estoy segura si lo habrás conocido, seguro que si.

Es decir siempre te han gustado ese tipo de personas ¿cierto? Las cosas lindas, aunque no lo dirás tan abiertamente por tu orgullo de macho prusiano, aunque este estoy segura jamás podrá sobre pasar ese ego tan propio tuyo. Ludwig comento que se reunirían en unos meses para poder festejar navidad juntos. ¿No es emocionante? Nunca he visto a tu hermano tan emocionado. Seguro ese italiano es un buen chico.

Te preguntaras que paso conmigo, bueno, la verdad he estado ocupándome de la cantina, me ha costado los dos ojos de la cara, no tienes idea con que sujetos me he estado cruzando, aunque seguro saldrías con un comentario como de que no tengo porque temer pues soy como tu decías una marimacha, sinceramente esos comentarios tuyos me parecían los mas idiotas posibles, pero admito que jamás pensé que los extrañaría tanto.

La guerra fue dura, hace apenas un mes esta terminó, si es que podemos decirlo así porque aun quedan las secuelas, ¿recuerdas cuando éramos niños y pensábamos que creceríamos para conocer el mundo?, yo si, recuerdo lo idiota que te veías mencionando que serias el gran y omnipotente conquistador, realmente siempre fuiste un idiota.

Aún esta ese árbol, si, el mismo que una vez plantamos junto con el pequeño Ludwig, el que cuando fue creciendo usábamos para jugar, aunque no ha crecido demasiado, bueno tardara mas años lo sé. Aun recuerdo que ese fue el lugar donde fue nuestro primer beso (no creas que estoy emocionada escribiendo eso porque no es así), claro que fue solo un accidente, y bueno acabe golpeándote al saber que lo hiciste como un juego para probar lo asombroso que podían ser tus labios, apenas teníamos 13 años y tu ya ibas con las andadas.

Aún recuerdo ese día, ¿sabes? Ese cuando comentaste junto con Ludwig en medio de nuestro trabajo que se alistarían, que formarían parte de la guerra, no tienes idea de cuanto temí por ti… por ustedes, pero no dije nada solo mencionaba que lo mas seguro era que salieras huyendo con el primer disparo, sabia que no seria así pero era inevitable después de todo somos los mejores amigos y bueno siempre peleamos, aunque luego nos reímos entre nosotros.

¿Recuerdas a Roderich? Si, nuestro amigo, sabes, el me propuso matrimonio, aunque sinceramente no estoy segura, quizás porque en estos tiempos es lo mejor ya que todo es incierto o quizás porque él no me hace sentir nada como en aquellas novelas que Emma suele leer en ocasiones quejándose de las tramas tontas pero que alimentan al menos las esperanzas de una mujer en esos duros tiempos. Realmente considero a mi amiga muy contradictoria en sus sentimientos a veces. Le prometí responderle cuando volviera de uno de sus conciertos, la verdad mi respuesta seria un "si", aun a pesar de todo, seguro nos casaríamos en unos dos meses mas.

Tus amigos Francis y Antonio, tomaron rumbos diferentes, he oído que el francés se alisto también en la guerra, y que aprovechaba sus momentos mas bien para visitar los cuartos de varias mujeres, que se dedicaban a complacer a los soldados dime ¿tu lo haz hecho también?, del español no se nada, Emma recibe cartas suyas más siempre dice que esta bien, y nada mas, a veces creo que hay algo mas entre esos dos que esa amistad que siempre mostraron, estoy segura, lastima que mi amiga sea tan necia en esas cosas y tu amigo tan torpe en esos asuntos cuando involucran seriedad.

Gilbert….

¿Sabes que todo lo que escribo en esta carta es viejo?, es de un tiempo que ya no llegará que realmente este es un antes de que todo empezara a salirse de control, empecemos por la verdad ¿si?

Ludwig, salió del hospital, si, pero ha perdido una de sus piernas así que ahora anda en sillas de ruedas y la vista, aun así me contó la grandiosa historia de Feliciano, quien no volverá… pues murió en batalla, en brazos de tu hermano antes de encontrar a ambos abrazados, es triste pues jamás podré conocerlo, pero, si es cierto que una sonrisa aparece en los labios de él cuando lo menciona como si agradeciera el haberlo conocido.

La cantina, tuve que cerrarla, no podía manejarla mas, con toda la locura de la guerra quebró, fue bueno de cierto modo ya que una semana después la ciudad fue bombardeada y no quedó nada de ella, tuve que alistarme también pero como enfermera, no sabes cuantas veces rogué para no verte en esos momentos, aunque gracias a ello me encontré con tu hermano. Aún estoy en el hospital, aunque cada vez se hace mas duro, además he llevado a Ludwig conmigo para cuidarlo, supongo que nos hacemos compañía de ese modo.

Sobre la propuesta de Roderich, si ocurrió mas nunca escucho mi respuesta, fue a Polonia a dar un concierto con su piano, ya sabes cuanto lo adoraba, aunque no se si fue lo mejor o no, estuvo durante el ataque, no creo que deba contarte el final que tuvo, dijeron que su cuerpo fue encontrado sobre aquel instrumento al menos murió haciendo lo que le gustaba ¿es un buen consuelo no?. Aunque admito que la noticia fue desgarradora cuando llegó a mis oídos.

Me preguntó si a los tuyos llegaron las demás, Francis fue ejecutado, aunque creo que dejo el visitar a las prostitutas, ya que he oído que se enamoro de una mujer en medio de sus caminos, y ahora ella esta esperando un hijo suyo, lastima nunca conocerá a su padre era un buen hombre, tal vez no el menos pervertido, pero era alguien que siempre sabia que decir, dar consejos, y ayudar a otros. Hubiera querido volver a verlo, ver como formaba una familia.

Creo que mis sospechas fueron ciertas, de que algo más pasaba con Emma, ¿sabes? Ya no sonríe, solo mira por la ventana día y noche, como si esperara algo, un tiempo dejaron de llegar las cartas de Antonio, creo que aun lo espera, puedo notarlo cuando la veo leer las cartas que recibía, creo que quiere tener algo de fe aun, espero que se cumpla y que el español entre como si nada con esa típica sonrisa, para oír como lo regaña y como le maldice por haberla hecho pasar tanto suplicio; aun quiero tener esa esperanza.

¿Yo? Bueno, solo te escribo esta carta, hay algo que nunca te dije, nunca tuve el valor para hacerlo, incluso cuando nos despedimos al momento en que veía tu espalda para así ir desapareciendo con otros hombres camino a la guerra.

Ich liebe dich, Gilbert.

Si, desde ese beso o quizas antes, comenze a sentir cosas por tu persona, aunque nunca pude decirlo, supongo que por orgullo, por idiota, ¿quien puede saberlo?.

Lastima jamás podras saberlo, lastima nunca sabras de estos sentimientos, debí detenerte, debí decirtelo, al menos aprovechar el tiempo juntos, quizas si lo hubiera hecho aun estarias aqui conmigo, quizas si esta guerra no hubiera iniciado, todos estariamos de nuevo juntos, riendo, bebiendo, escuchando la musica del piano, comenzando discusiones y burlandonos como siempre en aquella cantina.

Pero ya no pasará, porque todos se han ido, porque los pocos que hemos quedado estamos marcados, de una gran tristeza que quizas nunca desaparecera hasta volver a reunirnos con nuestros seres amados.

Gilbert, tu tambien, no volviste, nunca lo haras lo sé. Seguro te hubieras reido al verme llorar como una idiota cuando la noticia llegó a nuestros oidos, pero lo hiciste bien, no huiste en ningun momento a pesar de todo nunca dudaste lo unico que nos devolvieron de ti es una cruz, que ahora porto en mi cuello. Quizas algun dia podre devolvertela.

Bueno es todo, no puedo continuar mas aunque quisiera seguir escribiendo, aunque quisiera que pudieras leer todo esto se que no pasará.

Ahora me despido de ti, con una carta que siempre quise escribir y nunca pude, nunca tuve las agallas para hacerlo.

Con amor, Elizaveta.´´

La hungara observaba la tumba frente a ella, dejando una carta y un ramo de flores donde solo se veía el nombre de ´´Gilbert Beilshmith 1920 – 1945, gran soldado, amigo y hermano nunca sera olvidado ´´, una nostalgica sonrisa se poso en sus labios, asi como una lagrima antes de desaparecer. Las guerras son inciertas, son duras y destructivas, no solo destuyen la vida de aquellos que no volveran sino de aquellos que esperan el regreso de aquellas personas del campo de batalla.


End file.
